


this might be fate (or we might just be dumb)

by rocketshiptospace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au in which ashton and luke go clubbing and accidentally switch phones</p>
            </blockquote>





	this might be fate (or we might just be dumb)

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally based on the fact that i accidenally grabbed my coworkers phone instead of my own and literally didnt realise for like five minutes and i was just kind of staring at the home screen trying to figure out since when i had a blue background it was ridiculous

Ashton wakes up because his phone is blaring 'Marimba'. He can't really remember when he changed it from that one guitar jingly thingy to the most annoying ringtone on the planet, but he shrugs it off as one of Niall's pranks and reaches for the phone. 

His head is spinning and his mouth is dry and he can barely remember anything from the party last night and he vows to himself to never drink alcohol again before pressing answer.

"Hello?" He rasps into the phone, glancing at the clock on his night stand to see it's already two in the afternoon.

"Luke! For fucks sake, where are you? We were supposed to meet up like half an hour ago, you dick!" Someone is yelling into the phone and Ashton winces.

"Wha..?" He blurts, not really sure what this dude is on about. Or who he even is. Or how he got Ashton's number.

"Jesus, Luke, are you alright? You sound weird." The voice says and Ashton frowns as it dawns on him this dude has been calling him Luke. He's pretty sure his name is not Luke. But his head is also pounding like a motherfucker so he can't really remember. Thinking hurts. 

"Luke? No, I'm not Luke. I think" Ashton says, running a hand through his hair only to realize it's all gross and sweaty. Ashton decides it's time for a shower. After this weird phone call, of course.

"Well, possibly not Luke, would you mind handing Luke the phone then? Also, isn't it a bit forward for a one-night stand to pick up the phone of the person they're hooking up with? Unless you're like, Luke's secret boyfriend or something. In which case: Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Michael, Luke's best friend." Apparently Michael rambles and Ashton frowns again. 

He also looks around quickly, because maybe he did hook up with this Luke guy and just picked up his phone but is just to hung over to remember. But no, when he checks the room, it's void of any sign of a hook-up of any kind. 

"Luke's not here? I don't know why you're so convinced he is, though. Like, you kind of called me?" Ashton is getting more and more confused by this conversation and it's getting annoying. He's not awake enough for weird phone calls like these.

"No, I called Luke's phone. I literally picked up my phone, dialed my contact called 'dumbass' and I'm one hundred percent sure that's Luke's number. I don't have anyone else saved under that name and I am also pretty sure I have never met you, mister... Sorry, what was your name again?" 

Ashton forgoes mentioning the fact he hadn't given his name yet. "Ashton. Ashton Irwin." 

Michael humms and continues. "Well, Mister Irwin, I am now convinced I have never met you and I want to know why you have my friends phone." 

And suddenly it dawns on Ashton, as he slowly pries the phone away from his ear. Because let's be real, even Niall wouldn't be so mean to set motherfucking 'Marimba' as his ringtone. And indeed, when he checks the phone, it's definitely not his. He can't really recall putting a iphone case with little penguins on it on his phone. Nor even buying said thing. Ok, so maybe he does have this Luke's phone. Wonderful.

This makes him wonder, since the iphone case is the same black color as his own, where his phone went. And when he frantically looks around, he realizes he doesn't see his phone. He always places it on his nightstand, but that's where this Luke's phone had been and oh no. Oh no. 

"Say, Michael, do you maybe remember if Luke went out last night?" He cautiously asks.

"Yeah, he and I went to this new club 'Hi or Hey'? It's on the west side of town. Why?" Michael sounds confused. Ashton groans.

"Mate, I was there too and I think I know why I have your friends phone." 

\--

So Ashton has accidentally switched phones with a boy he can not even remember meeting and now he's stuck with the wrong phone and an insane headache.

When Ashton had explained to Michael what he think had happened Michael actually laughed for a solid ten minutes before telling Ashton that he should probably clear this up by calling his own phone and explaining the situation.

So here he is now, sitting on his couch, staring at Luke's phone that's lying on the coffee table, trying to muster up the courage to actually call the boy.

The thing is, Ashton is a bit scared. He has no idea who this Luke dude actually is or how they met and how they actually got their phones switched. So he's scared. And nervous.

Ashton sighs and figures it's really now or never. He also really just wants his phone back. So he lurches forward, grabs the phone and punches in his own phone number before he can change his mind. 

"Hello, Luke speaking." A hesitant voice asks, apparently picking up after only a few rings. 

Ashton takes a deep breath. "Hi. Ehm, this is going to sound super weird, but my name's Ashton and I was wondering if you had maybe already noticed that the phone you are currently holding is not actually yours." 

He hears a bit of rustling. "Well, fuck me. This is not my phone. Wait, how did you know?" Luke asks, confused.

"Ehm, because it's mine. Actually, I am currently holding yours. I think we swapped them last nigh?" He tells Luke about his conversation with Michael earlier and Luke laughs.

"Oh god, that sounds like something drunk me would do, yeah. Sorry, I can't remember a thing, I was drunk of my ass last night." 

Ashton laughs. "Same. Hey but, ehm, I kind of want my phone back, so could I maybe like, pick it up at your place or something?"

"You know what," Luke says, "What about we meet up at that coffee shop down the road of Hi or Hey and swap phones there? Not that I don't trust you," Luke hastily adds, "Just, I feel like you owe me a date, you know, after keeping my phone hostage for so long." 

Ashton wonders if Luke asks out random guys who he accidentally switched phones with a lot. It seems a bit forward to him and also a tiny bit dangerous because god knows who or what this Luke guy actually is, but then again, he apparently owns a phone with penguins on it, so he can't be that scary. "Yeah, sure, meet you there in half an hour?"

"Awesome! Yeah, see you there!" Luke sounds excited and Ashton faintly wonders if Luke remembers more from last night than he's letting on. He shrugs it off and focuses on saying goodbye to Luke and then rushing to get an actual shower.

\--

Ok so there is like a minor flaw in the whole plan. Like, they may or may not have forgotten to state specifics about each other so they could actually recognize each other. Ashton's standing inside the coffee shop right now and he's looking around and it takes him awhile to realizes he has no idea who he's looking for. 

Well, fuck.

So he's kind of standing there, in the middle of the coffee shop, contemplating whether he should call Luke again or not, when he suddenly feels someone tap his shoulder. 

He swivels around only to be met by sparkling blue eyes and dirty blond hair and a dimpled smile and wow. 

"Hi?" Ashton squeaks, raising his eyebrow to the handsome stranger. 

"Hi." The stranger seems to sigh out, staring intensely at Ashton's face. 

The staring makes Ashton wonder if there's something on his face. He tries to remember whether or not he made sure there weren't any toothpaste stains left on his face and rubs his hands subconsciously over his mouth. 

The movement seems to snap the boy out of his daze and he shakes his head. "Sorry. I'm eh, I'm Luke. I'm assuming you are Ashton? It's just, you look kind of familiar."

So this is Luke. Ashton gulps. Well, this is interesting. 

"So, you want to order?" Luke asks and Ashton nods, following the boy to the counter, both ordering their drinks before sitting down. Luke insists on paying ("After all, you brought my baby back home safe and all." He says, smushing his phone against his face like he's hugging it. "First I was keeping it hostage, now I'm keeping it safe? You really don't know what you want, do you?" Ashton retorts. "Yes I do. I want to buy you coffee. So if you could please keep your judgmental comments to yourself, thank you." Luke huffs and Ashton laughs.) and eventually Ashton gives in. 

They talk for awhile, just small talk, really, until the subject lands on the night before. 

"I kind of lied to you." Luke says, face blushing, as Ashton exclaims yet again that he really just can't remember a thing from last night. 

Ashton just raises an eyebrow. 

"I, ehm, I do remember you?" Luke is staring deep into his coffee mug, trying to avoid Ashton's gaze. Ashton's not surprised. He already suspected Luke to remember more than he had been letting on. 

"Like, I don't know how the phone thing happened, but, ehm, I kind of had been looking at you all night? Oh god, that sounds creepy." Luke says, burying his head in his hands before continuing. "It's just, I noticed you getting inside and I thought you were pretty cute and I tried to collect the courage but I went with Dutch courage and it's so stupid because I think we did end up talking since I had your phone, but I don't remember. It's all just this big blur." 

Luke sighs and runs a hand down his face. "And I knew your name, since, well, you know Niall? Yeah, of course you do, everyone knows Niall. And Niall happened to know you so that's how I knew your name and then you called this morning and god, I am going to sound so cheesy, but I like to think it's fate? And please say so when you're freaked out or anything or not interested but I can't help but think we were supposed to see each other again?"

"So what you're saying is basically that faith switched our phones." Ashton says with a giggle. Luke frowns and Ashton immediately backtracks. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you, it's just, I'm not really a big believer in faith? But I really enjoyed talking to you today and well, you're hot, so I really wouldn't mind, like, another date?" Ashton looks up at Luke through his eyelashes and sees Luke's practically beaming. 

"Yes. Yes, I would love that." 

The date ends shortly after with a very innocent kiss on Ashton's cheek from Luke before they part ways. 

Ashton stares at his phone on the way home, glad to have his own back. Especially since it now has the added bonus of Luke's number. 

(And yeah, maybe he added a little heart after Luke's name. Sue him. Luke could be right after all, this might actually be fate.)

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [here](https://www.skatertotluke.tumblr.com)


End file.
